


Escape (The Having Sex in Peace Song)

by TrinityEverett



Series: Pornado Fics and Ficlets [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Castle Pornado, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: Castle and Beckett enjoy a little afternoon escape.





	Escape (The Having Sex in Peace Song)

** **

**Escape (The Having Sex in Peace Song)**

This isn’t the first time they’ve escaped into the lobby of an upscale hotel and asked for a room in the middle of the day, but she still relishes in the thrill that comes from pressing her cheek to her husband’s shoulder as he accepts a key from a carefully neutral hotel employee. Their house is loud and hectic - wonderful, of course - but sometimes it’s just nice to be able to have sex in _peace_.

Castle’s hands start working at her blouse between floors, his mouth a hot, needy thing on hers. He has her stripped down within seconds once they’ve found their door and pressed into the room with embarrassing gracelessness. She does her best to return the favor, yanking and tugging at his jacket, his shirt, before her the backs of her knees hit the bed and he leans her back to the mattress.

“You’re dressed,” Beckett grumbles, gasping into his mouth at the cup and squeeze of his hands on her breasts, the flick of his fingers over her nipples. Rick chuckles, moving to her neck, laving his tongue over her collar.

“My turn’s next,” he rasps against her skin, deftly paying homage to every curve and line of her body on his way down her torso. Her legs fall open for him, welcoming the puff of his breath over her center. “This is for you, Kate.”

Her back arches at the first glorious, deliberate slide of his tongue through her folds. She murmurs his name, her hips already lifting for more. More, more, everything he can give.


End file.
